The present invention relates to moving vehicles, and particularly relates to a sensor and method of using same which allows a vehicle operator to avoid potential accidents through the avoidance of obstacles which might otherwise go unseen.
When a vehicle operator, particularly a large vehicle operator such as a truck driver, operates his or her particular vehicle, of paramount concern is the avoidance of accidents due to collision of the vehicle with other moving or stationary objects. While the prior art has attempted to address such concerns, there is always room for improvement.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing a method and apparatus for providing visual and/or auditory warning to a vehicle operator to allow same to avoid collisions.
Generally described, the present invention provides a method and apparatus which provides more than one different visual or auditory signal to the operator of a vehicle, depending upon the vicinity of a potential collision location.
More particularly described, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for assisting a vehicle operator in avoiding collisions, which includes both automatic and manual sensor energizement features.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement vehicle safety device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which is easily understood.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which is easily installed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which can be manually energized.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which can be automatically energized.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which can be automatically energized upon the placement of the vehicle in reverse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which can be automatically energized upon use of a vehicle turn signal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which provides both visual and auditory warnings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle safety sensor device which allows for interaction with a computer such as a logging computer or other computer used with satellites.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.